A la fin de la guerre
by Lady Mothra
Summary: Trois ans après la guerre, Hermione est chargée de retrouver Draco et de l’éliminer, mais quand l’amour s’en mèle, tout peut finir autrement... HGxDM


Voicima nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) 

_**Disclamer:**_ Aucun des personnage de JK Rowling ne m'appartient mais c'est si bien de pouvoir quand même les lui piquer de temps en temps pour faire de nouvelles histoires… Merci donc à vous, JK Rowling, d'avoir créer ces fantastique livres que sont les Harry Potter

_**Résumé:**_ Trois ans après la guerre, Hermione est chargé de retrouvé Draco et de l'éliminer, mais quand l'amour s'en mèle, tout finit autrement…

_**Type de fic:**_ One-shot

_**Rating:**_ M car contient un lemon

**A la fin de la guerre**

Cela faisait trois ans que la guerre avait vraiment commencé, que Dumbledore était mort. Personne ne s'y attendait, personne ne pensait que Voldemort se serait attaqué à lui, car Dumbledore imposait le respect... Mais Voldemort ne respectait personne.  
Il avait chargé Draco Malfoy d'éliminer le directeur de Poudlard, cependant contre toute attente, Draco en avait été incapable et s'était Severus Rogue qui s'en était occupé.

Depuis cette nuit là, Harry avait totalement changé. Il s'était renfermé sur lui même et avait presque coupé court à toutes les relations qu'il entretenait, gardant contact juste pour aider à la résistance. Sans en parler, il était parti à la recherche des autres horcruxes et n'avait pas fait sa septième année à Poudlard…. Sans doute cet endroit lui rappelait trop de souvenir au point de ne pouvoir les supporter.

Pour la famille Weasley, la vie était tout aussi dure. Leur maison - le Terrier - avait été brûlée par des mangemorts, et Arthur et Charlie avaient eux aussi disparus durant une mission dont ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Toutefois le reste de la famille ne perdait pas espoir, pensant qu'un jour cette guerre cesserait et que leur père et leur frère reviendraient.

Quant à Hermione Granger, il ne lui restait presque rien à part la famille Weasley. Ses parents avaient fait partis des premiers groupes de moldus dont Voldemort avait organisé l'exécution. Ce tragique événement avait eu lieu durant sa dernière année et immédiatement après l'enterrement, elle remplissait un papier comme quoi elle s'engageait dans la résistance dès la fin de ses études. Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna la suivirent biensur.

Tous les cinq étaient à présent aurors et effectuaient beaucoup de missions d' « assassinat » comme disait Luna. En effet, pour la plupart, il s'agissait de réduire le nombre de mangemorts avec pour ordre de ne faire aucun prisonnier.

La haine était devenue le sentiment courant. Si par malheur quelqu'un était soupçonné de trahison envers le ministère, il subissait automatiquement le sortilège de la mort. « Si on pense que tu es coupable, c'est que tu as commis une erreur et que tu es effectivement coupable » c'était le mot d'ordre de touts, que ce soit dans un camp ou dans l'autre - à la différence près que, du côté de Voldemort, les coupables étaient biensur torturés avant d'être tués. Ainsi les massacres ne faisaient que s'enchaîner, dans les journaux on ne lisait plus que ça. Chaque matin c'était la prière rituel, pour ne pas trouver le nom d'une personne chère dans la liste rouge… La liste rouge? Ce que c'est ? Cette liste était la nouvelle rubrique de la gazette, elle répertoriait tous les gens tués le jour et la nuit précédents comme l'on annonçait les nouveaux nés, mais il n'y avait que très peu de nouveaux nés comparé au nombre de personnes listées. Pendant un court temps, il y avait eut un journal qui continuait à parlait de tout et de rien, excepté la guerre, c'était le Chicaneur, cependant il s'éteint avec le père de Luna lorsque des mangemorts vinrent visiter l'usine de presse.

Bref tout allait mal dans le pire des mondes.

C'est un jour que la nouvelle tomba. Harry Potter avait décidé de lancer l'ultime attaque contre Voldemort. Il avait réussi à trouver et à détruire tous les horcruxes, et cela lui avait pris trois longues années plus une partie de son physique et de son mental. Hermione se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir debout. Il n'avait plus sa lueur de désir de vie et d'espoir dans ses yeux de jade… et si le héros perdait espoir, qui pourrait encore en avoir?

Ce jour là, il était venu lui dire où se cacher Malfoy et lui avait demandé d'aller le tuer. Hermione avait toujours cru que Harry voulait se charger de cette tache, mais apparemment de n'était pas le cas. Elle se mit donc en route pour sa prochaine victime, espérant que ce soit la dernière ou même qu'il soit mort avant son arrivée, car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle redoutait, c'était de se retrouver face à Malfoy. En pensant à ça, des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire

_**Flash back**_

Hermione Granger était une petite moldue de dix ans jusqu'au jour où elle reçu LA lettre. Oui, une lettre bizarre affirmant qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle était acceptée à une école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard. Au début, ses parents crurent que ce n'était qu'une vilaine blague, leur fille avait toujours était la meilleur à l'école, la plus parfaite enfant qui savait toujours tout sur tout, et cela faisait rager les autres parents, Mr et Mrs Granger le savaient bien, alors ils jetèrent la lettre en pensant que ces êtres jaloux voulaient se moquer de leur fille. Hermione regarda avec tristesse le courrier partir à la poubelle. Elle savait qu'elle était différente des autres enfants, mais pas en quoi. Et si elle était vraiment une sorcière? Cela aurait expliquer bien des choses…

Un soir, peu avant la rentrée, un homme vint frapper à la porte des Granger. C'est Hermione qui alla ouvrir, elle resta alors bouche bée face à lui en le regardant de haut en bas. Il avait tout du magicien de compte de fée: il était vieux avec des longs cheveux blancs et une longue barbe blanche, il portait une robe violette avec du velours au bout des manches et du col, mais ce n'était pas une robe de fille, on aurait plutôt dit celle d'un sorcier, d'ailleurs il portait un étrange chapeau en forme de cône à l'envers et qui était du même coloris que sa robe. Il sourit en voyant Hermione, ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune accentuant son air bienveillant. Comme l'enfant ne répondait pas à sa mère, celle-ci accouru et eut la même réaction que sa fille en voyant l'étranger.

« Bonsoir Mesdames » dit le viel homme « Excusez moi de venir vous déranger à une heure pareille, je me présente, je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore, et je venais voir voir au sujet de plusieurs lettres que je vous ai envoyées mais que vous avez toutes jetées… Puis-je entrer? »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Mrs Granger se poussa pour le laisser passer et l'amena jusqu'au salon où elle lui proposa de s'asseoir et demanda à sa fille d'aller chercher un petit remontant. Désormais assise devant lui, elle sembla soudain retrouver toute sa raison.

« Qui êtes vous et que nous voulez vous? » lança -t-elle sèchement

« Je me suis déjà présenté tout à l'heure, et pour ce que je désire, il me semble m'avoir expliqué dans les nombreuses lettres que je vous ai fait parvenir » répondit -il en gardant un air très calme

« Alors c'est vous qui nous harcelez avec ses conneries! » répliqua-t-elle en colère et posant la main sur le combiné à ses côtés, apparemment elle était prête à appeler la police.

A ce moment là, Hermione revint dans le salon chargé d'un petit plateau portant deux verres de whisky. Malheureusement, son lacet était défait et elle marcha dessus, s'étalant alors de tout son long par terre et lâchant le plateau.Les deux verres se brisèrent au contact du sol, y répandant leur contenu ainsi que des bouts de verre. Mrs Granger regarda sa fille puis se retourna avec anxiété vers le visiteur. Elle se précipita sur sa fille, prête à la protéger, lorsqu'elle le vit chercher un objet dans l'une de ses poches. A son grand étonnement, il sortit un bout de bois taillé.Puis il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible en secouant son bâtonnet bizarrement en direction de la tache au sol. Celle-ci disparu d'un coup et les verres se retrouvèrent comme neufs sur la table basse entre les fauteuils. Les deux Granger n'en croyaient par leur yeux. La mère lâcha son enfant et se rassit, prêtre à écouter enfin tout ce que lui dirait ce certain Albus Dumbledore.

Ca y est, Hermione était dans le Poudlard express. Elle avait déjà enfilé sa robe de sorcier et sortit se balader dans le train, laissant un garçon à l'air idiot avec son crapaux dans son compartiment. Pendant qu'elle se promenait, curieuse de savoir quelles étaient les têtes des autres sorciers, elle apperçu un attroupement d'enfants dans un compartiment. Elle s'approcha et entendit alors les vantardises d'un garçon. Elle se fraya doucement un passage parmi la petite foule pour voir qui proférait de telles âneries. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, ce petit être ressemblant à un ange. Il avait des cheveux blond – presque blancs – très bien coiffés ( à la différence d'elle qui n'avait une énorme tignace toute emmélée), sa peau était très pâle ce qui lui donnait un air très noble, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur d'acier et jamais Hermione n'en avait vu de tels et d'aussi magnifique, enfin il était beau dans l'ensemble du corps, assez mince mais plutôt petit, il portait une robe qu'elle savait hors de pris (elle l'avait vu dans l'un des magasins très chics du Chemin de Traverse) , et il avait un très joli sourire. Ce garçon lui plaisait vraiment. Ce fut le premier sentiment d'Hermione à propos de Draco Malfoy

_**Fin du flash back**_

L'auror cherchait la demeure où se cacher Malfoy "il n'y aura que lui" lui avait juré Harry. La cachette se trouvait en Irlande, sur une île où habitaient une petite centaine de moldus. Elle était bien dissimulée, dans une petite forêt au bord d'une falaise. Harry avait aussi donné à Hermione un papier indiquant l'endroit exacte du lieu qu'elle devait trouver. Alors qu'elle marchait sur ses gardes dans la forêt correspondante, elle l'apperçu enfin. Elle s'en approcha lentement après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y ait aucun piège. La maison était minuscule, sombre et délabrée, un lière mort l'entourant et bloquant presque toutes les ouvertures exceptée l'entrée. Elle poussa doucement la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Si dehors il faisait nuit, là c'était pire, l'extérieur était au moins bien éclaré par la lune. Ici la seule lumière était produite par un petit rayon de lune traversant un des carreau cassé. Hermione avança prudemment, la baguette à la main, écoutant le moindre bruit. La porte se referma brusquement derrière elle, la faisant sursauter, et un objet se brisa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Instinctivement, elle lança un sort dans la direction du bruit et entendit alors un poids tomber lourdement sur le sol. Elle s'approcha de ce qu'elle pensait être un corps mais ne trouva qu'un vieux mannequin amoché par son précedent sort. Elle n'eût pas le temps de se retourner, sachant que son ennemi était derrière, qu'aussitôt des bras l'entourèrent la faisant basculer et la désarmant par la même occasion. Draco était à présent sur elle, et il la maintenait fermement au sol.

«Alors c'est toi que Potter envoye pour me tuer? »

Hermione le regarda, le rayon de lune venant taper pile contre son visageet s'était suffisant pour le dévoiler. Draco semblait affaibli et il avait le même regard qu'Harry, celui de quelqu'un pour qui la vie ne compte plus. Pourtant, il était toujours aussi beau voire même plus. Ses traits s'étaient endurcis mais il gardait toujours son côté angélique. Ses yeux luisait au clair de lune, lui donnant un air de félin. Il fixait Hermione qui frémissait à présent sous ce regard la dénudant, sous ce corps musclé la dominant. Elle avait perdu toute sa capacité de parler, hypnoptisée par le visage de son assaillant.

«Tu as peur… »

Elle le vit légèrement sourire, puis détailler son corps

«Tu m'as l'air plutôt jolie, c'est dommage que Potter envoie des filles comme toi à la boucherie »

Sa voix était calme et langoureuse, et elle résonnait dans ce qu'il semblait être l'unique pièce de la demeure. Lentement, il baissa la tête vers le cou d'Hermione en fermant ses paupières, et sentit le parfum qui en émanait. Il souffla tendrement puis murmura

«Tu sens si bon… tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas eu de femme? »

Hermione comprit alors qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu, mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait pas peur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'il continu à la sentir, à lui chuchoter des phrases comme celle là, qu'il aille même plus loin. Elle commençait à sentir un désir croitre en elle et n'arriver même plus à bouger. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le tuer, et malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait tout au long de leurs études, elle n'avait jamais cessé de le désirer. Elle avait cru aimer Ron, mais elle réalisait à présent combien elle s'était voilée la face. Dès la première fois où elle avait vu Draco, Hermione avait été fascinée, et plus le temps passait, plus cette fascination s'était transformée en amour. Elle aimait l'être qu'il l'avait fait le plus souffrir mais qui l'avait aussi fait le plus réver. Cependant, elle s'était toujours niée cet amour et ne cessait de se plonger dans les livres, principaux échappatoires à son chagrin. Alors qu'elle était la plus brillante sorcière de l'école, il la rejetait encore et l'humiliait. Cependant lorsque la sixième année était arrivée, c'était elle, Hermione, qui avait tout de suite vu qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose durant l'été. Harry avait voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais Hermione ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne voulait pas le voir mangemort.

Elle baissa enfin les yeux, s'étant accomoder à la pénombre, et c'est là qu'elle l'apperçu, la marque des ténèbres, la marques de Voldemort. Une larme coulant le long de sa joue, elle put enfin prononcer son prénom, d'une voix chevrolante

«Draco… »

Le sepentard se redressa immédiatement

« Granger ?»

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, il l'avait encore appeler par son nom. Mais Draco fit soudainun geste qui la surpriset la calma: il passa sa main sur son visage comme pour détailler ses traits. Hermione ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à cette caresse tend désirée… Puis il se releva brusquement,une gène mélée à de l'angoisse l'envahissant.Il se ressaisit et se retourna vers elle en s'écriant

«Pourquoi est ce toi qu'il a envoyé? »

Hermione se leva à son tour et le regarda. C'est là qu'elle vit sa baguette aux pieds du serpentard. Cela n'échappa pas à Draco et il ramassa l'arme laissa échapper un soupir

«Cela faisait aussi longtemps que je n'avait pas touché de baguette »

Il renifla et essuya des larmes qui perlaient au coin des ses yeux, puis il reprit d'un voix beaucoup moins forte et beaucoup plus triste

«Le seigneur m'a enlevé la mienne et l'a donnée à ma tante pour qu'elle torture et tue ma mère avec. Il a dit que c'était ma punition d'avoir été incapable d'accomplir sa mission »

Hermione se souvint quand il avait retrouvé le corps de Narcissa, il était atrocement mutilé et elle avait prié pour que la même chose ne soit pas arrivée à Draco.

«Il m'a ensuite dit que je ne lui servait à rien, et pour ça, il a brisé ma baguette en m'expliquant que je devrais vivre comme ce que je détestais, comme un moldu… C'est Rogue qui m'a caché ici jusqu'à aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, si tu es là, c'est qu'il doit être mort… »

Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues, il s'avança vers elle en chancelant et lui remit la baguette dans ses mains en se collant contre l'extrémité

«Vas-y, accompli ta mission! Tu es là pour ça, non? Je sais que vous ne gardez pas de prisonnier… de toute façon, personne ne m'attend à Azkaband puisque mon père s'est exécuté comme tous les autres»

Hermione ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas. Elles comprennait sa détresse, personne ne veut perdre ses parents, surtout comme ça...Draco serra ses mains sur les siennes, de façon à ce qu'elle ait bien en main la baguette

«Je t'en pris Hermione… j'ai plus rien, j'ai plus personne pour m'aimer… »

Il l'avait dit! Il l'avait appelé pour la première fois par son prénom. Le cœur de la gryfondor ne fit qu'un tour et elle laissa la baguette s'échapper sous le regard incomprit du serpentard.

«Pou.. pourquoi tu ne le fait pas ? Tu veux que je survives comme ça jusqu'à une prochaine mort? »

Il s'apprétait à se baisser pour ramasser la baguette mais Hermione le retint

«Ne dit pas que personne ne t'aime… »

Draco la fixa interdit. Elle lui prit alors le visage entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle stoppa son geste, il l'a dévisagea un instant se demandant si c'était réel, si elle l'avait bien embrassé au lieu de le tuer… sans attendre plus, il passa ses mains derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et l'attira vers lui pour approfondir le baiser. Leur langues s'entremélèrent et leur caresses fusèrent. Il descendit un peu ses mains pour attraper le t-shirt d'Hermione et l'enleva aussitôt. L'habit par terre, il continuait à l'embrasser et à la caresser, profitant au maximum de ce moment précieux. Tandis qu'il dégrafait son soutien gorge, Hermione déboutonnait peu à peu sa chemise et la fit glisser sur le sol. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse, caressant la moindre parcelle de peau et il la fit basculer doucement sur la dalle froide. Puis il lacha ses lèvres pour déscendre petit à petit sa bouche, la faisant gémir un peu plus chaque fois. Elle passa sa main dans la chevelure du blond quand il s'attarda sur ses tétons durcis d'exitation. D'un geste lent et doux, il enleva le pantalon d'Hermione et se redressa pour la contempler… cette fois c'était elle qui était sous le rayon lunaire et il la trouva vraiment magnifique. Le plaisir de Draco redoubla et il saisit à nouveau ses lèvres avant de lui enlever sa culotte. Il s'humidifia alors le doigt et parti à la recherche de son clitoris. Hermione poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il passa dessus, et il sourit, descendant immédiatement passer sa langue dessus. Hermione haletait presque lorsqu'il introduit son doigt dans son intimité. Il continua durant un petit moment ses jeux de mains, tout en remontant embrassé Hermione. Et ensuite il se redressa et regarda la gryffondor, attendant son accord pour aller plus loin. Celle-ci l'embrassa encore une fois avant de lui retirer son pantalon ainsi que son boxer dévoilant son pénis en totale érection. Il plaqua son sexe contre celui de Hermione et la pénétra doucement sans cesser de la regarder. Complètement entré, il lui prit le visage ainsi que ses lèvres et commença des mouvements de va et vient avec le bassin. La gryffondor s'agrippa à lui tandis qu'il frappait de plus en fort dans son intimité. Sentant qu'il allait venir, il se retira et la fit basculer sur lui, ne cessant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça à se caresser, puis il bascula à nouveau sur elle. Cette fois la pénétration fut plus violente, et le gémissement d'Hermione plus fort. Il accéléra le mouvement alors qu'elle se tenait à lui le griffant presque. Ce fut dans un cri à l'unisson qu'il se répendit en elle.

Ils restèrent alonger l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes. Ce fut Draco qui brisa tristement le silence

«Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant »

Il enfuit sa tête dans son cou, attendant sa réponse. Hermione savait que si quelqu'un apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, elle se ferait probablement tuer, mais à présent elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait plus peur de mourir ayant accompli ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde.

«Tu dois t'enfuir Draco, je ne veux pas que l'on te retrouve et que l'on te fasses du mal. De mon coté je me chargerais d'effacer toutes les traces, je mettrais le feu à cette maison et je dirait que j'ai laissait ton cadavre brûler à l'intérieur »

Draco se redressa et la fixa, une lueur de vie renaissant peu à peu dans ses yeux. Il voulut parler mais Hermione l'en empécha en plaquant son doigt contre sa bouche. Elle lui sourit juste avant de se relever. Chacun chercha ses affaires et se rhabilla. Ils sortirent ensemble de la demeure et s'embrassèrent un dernière fois sur le pallier. Le serpentard lui carressa le visage et c'est à ce moment que Hermione remarqua que la marque des ténèbres avait disparu de son bras

«Regarde.. » dit –elle en désignant l'endroit où se trouvait la marque «Il n'y a plus rien »

«C'est que Voldemort est mort » répondit –il d'une voix calme, heureux

Tout deux s'enlacèrent, comme pour célébrer la bonne nouvelle. Draco souffla une dernierphrase à l'oreille de la gryffondor

«Merci mon Hermione... »

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle, brisant l'etreinte qui les unissait. Elle le regarda partir et disparaître dans la nuit. Il était libre… et elle serait heureuse à jamais.

FIN


End file.
